


Giving names to things with Barba

by Leucanthemun_vulgare



Series: His Girl [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucanthemun_vulgare/pseuds/Leucanthemun_vulgare
Summary: (Part2) of Cappitto.So, this time, we keep with the same Barba/ Reader Age-Gap series I’m doing as a start in the fandom. This is how I imagine Barba and reader would give a name to their relationship.As you see, I’m not good with titles. Sorry.+++important EDIT: English is not my first language, but I do my best to improve each day and that includes finding horrible HORRIBLE MISTAKES on my writings on try to correct.





	Giving names to things with Barba

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes to my new English fella @skittle479 <3 I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Relationship: Rafael Barba /Reader  
> Words: 3432

“I can’t even walk!” you admitted when you took your first steps after the dinner. You really had enjoyed it: choking on laughter every five, telling each other about your daily lives, about your friends, your family, your work, stories about the past. It was just so easy to open up. You two didn’t realise how late it was until the bartender warned that last couple of smiley faces he was already closing up the bar.  
“Let me help you” offered Barba, placing his hand on your waist, and keeping his arm secure against your back.With a soft motion, you held your arm and softly pressed to his back. “There it goes, we can help each other” he added with a smile that melted your heart.  
“I am not helping you, Rafael!” he wasn’t helping you in a literal way either.  
“You shouldn’t have eaten so much then, sweetie!” he sneered at you with tenderness. He dazed when your brows joined on a furrow and showing him your tongue.  
“I already told you, I have this 24-hour shift tomorrow!” you protested with a sudden high-pitch and reddish on your cheeks.“I have to make a small pantry inside ‘ me”  
“'Cause you are a bear” he sassed. His smile just grew when he saw your eyes turning into two small sparkling lines. That was a thing his mother and her grandmother used to do aswell, and he knew that, if your mood was as _dulce_ (sweet) as theirs, he was playing with fire.  
“Maybe I am"you hissed, wanting at least to own the last word.  
“Oh, sure, a really cute one by the way” and with a quick kiss on your forehead, he won that short battle.  
“Hey, Rafael.I really don’t want to leave, but I have nearly an hour by sub ‘till I get home."Living outside Manhattan never had bothered you: cheaper rent (cheaper everything, a nurse salary wasn’t really high), fewer people…But sometimes, it really annoyed you how plans got messed up by the fact of living on the side of the bridge.  
"I can call you a taxi” he instantly suggested. The offer was quite eye-catching, but you wouldn’t accept it. Barba was the one who had paid in your few dates -he had insisted too, arguing it was a gentleman’s’ duty- and just thinking about it made you feel a little bit uncomfortable. You might don’t had much money, but you really appreciate the independence it gave you. “No way, I just need to check my watch…”  
“SHIT!”  
You both stopped in the middle of the Avenue and the ADA watch the horror in your face. Studying the way your eyes had opened wide, the little wrinkles that the gesture had created in your face and the hand you covered your mouth with. “ _What a beautiful creature I am beside of_ ” was the only thing he could found out.  
“What is it (Y/N)?” he mumbled with concern “What’s the matter?”  
“I lost it!I LOST THE LAST TRAIN!” you had completely missed any conception of time that night. You felt silly, upset and a sudden wave tiredness started to cover you.“I can’t believe it”  
Some of the pedestrians were looking at you, but the shame of the situation just blinded you. Since you had noticed the age difference between both of you had shocked and even maybe annoyed Rafael on a first instance, you had decided to took your responsibilities, giving emphasis to those where you not very bright on, seriously. Start behaving like an adult at 24 didn’t sound great. And failing in front Barba sounded even worst.  
"It’s okay” he comforted you, rubbing his hands on your shoulders “I can still pay a taxi for you”  
“You are not paying any taxi for me Rafael Barba” the attorney could have sworn he had just heard his mum out of your lips “You’ve paid for the dinner. You’ve paid for all our dinners! I am no New York City lawyer but I’ got my money, thanks!"the small traces of your Staten Island accent spat out with your small temper "I’ll wait for first’ morning’s ”  
Rafael side smiled, delighted with that woman that stood inches from him and concerned about an idea that danced on his mind.  
“So you are going to wait on the station alone until the morning?It’s freezing” he slowly started.  
“I am,"you thought about it"I can try to call a work colleague…she might kill me…”  
Shit.It was now or never.  
“If you don’t to get killed…I have this spareroomatmyapartment"he stumbled, letting all those words out of him as fast as he could and finding incredibly difficult to look at you afterwards. His mouth was dry. Maybe he had to kiss you again. "You can use it if you want”  
Blushing because of him had turned into a usual, but this time he noticed your face turned into a very sweet tone of vermillion, higher than he had never seen on you. Had he gone too far too soon? It didn’t take him more than a glimpse of second to elucidate his proposition with a fast and nervous speech.  
“I mean, we don’t have to do anything, it’s just…” he wanted the ground to open and devour him right there and now"…of course, if you want, we can-“  
"Okay.” you interrupted with a mumble for good, something he that made both of you sighed of relief. You smiled at each other and he started to guide you with a few “over here"s and "over there"s. Apart from his directions, the conversation seemed to be over. You two had started to think what would happen once you’d arrived at his residence and an avalanche of emotions and possible situations had sunk you. Excitement, joy, passion, desire, fear (of yourself)…were just a few of them. The nerves would have made you run if Barba’s arm wasn’t surrounding your back, bringing you closer to him every step the two of you made.

 

  
His building was pretty much what you had imagined, even the doorman had a suit, just you had guessed.The man, whom name Barba told you was Mike, greeted you sleepy at the hall. Suddenly, the sound of your name made you turn around.  
"Oh my God! It’s really you!”  
A tall, handsome young man walked through the door and open his arms willing to hug you.  
“Adam?” Was it really him? That tall and skinny boy that became your best friend in your last year of High School and ended up confessing his love for you?“Adam White?”  
Barba stepped back two steps silently just in time to let Adam squeeze you between his now muscled and toned arms.  
“(Y/N) you look as beautiful as I remember,” yes, of course, he was Adam “even more!” Showing a white and perfect smile, something he had changed since the last time you had seen him, he pressed a kiss on each of your cheeks. “It’s been a while! I’ve missed you a lot I must say!About what’d you be doing, if you’d be thinking of me too…” he might have improved outside, but he was still the Adam you knew: he said just what crossed his mind, not thinking about the consequences. That made him look adorable for you for a while. _For a while_.  
You smiled and hugged your friend back.  
“You’re right Adam, it’s been a while"you admitted,"I’m working as a nurse now, what about you?”  
Rafael observed and listened how this tanned and good-looking young man bragged about creating a millionaire app two years ago. We watched the way he looked at you and didn’t like it a bit. He didn’t know much about that new neighbour of his, but what Mike what told him: he had bought the penthouse, cash.  
“…so this is Rafael, my…”  
What were you really?, none of you had put a name to your relationship yet. Despite dying for designate it, you thought he might think it was childish of you. _ **“…special friend.”**_  
Both men shook hands and smiled. One of them used that smiled he reserved for those lawyers he wasn’t really keen of. The other just stretch his lips.  
“Well, I told you, you have to see the view from the top, it’s amazing, call me (Y/N)” he gave you another great hug and passed by Barba “Sorry, the lift for the penthouse it’s that way”  
Rafael created a big and flashy mental note to make a call to one of his friends of the Taxes Department, just to make sure for Mr.White everything was ok.  
You turned just to see Rafael with a singular shimmer on his eyes. “What?”. Abruptly ejected from his devilish thoughts, he was happy to land again on the hall by your side. “Nothing darling,"you felt yourself blossom with the pet name"let’s go up, it’s terribly late”

His condo was what made of dreams of walnut, white, and green. At least his living room was. The expensive wood furniture perfectly combined with the immaculately ivory couches. Modest pictures and paintings placed here and there making the place his. “You didn’t mention you had a wonderful taste for decoration, Rafael”  
“I haven’t mentioned a lot of things _yet_ ,” with an elegant move, we removed his own coat and put it aside in a small hall closet -he had a hall closet- “this one, shame on me, I kept it to myself because it’s not true at all” He proceeded to ask for your overcoat maintaining his then-current pace conversation and trying, hard as he could to keep a straight face. He had been waiting to seen your wearings the whole night “I hired a decorator when I moved here. I didn’t have time or taste for such a task-”  
His confession and his breath lost.  
The green velvet dress traced each and every one of your curves. No cleavage, you didn’t need too either. The long sleeves contrast with the short of the length. But it was the back, the back. Barba worried he might even have to excuse himself and hide in his bathroom. The view of your naked back… he could almost felt the softness of your skin and draw the line of your scapulas. He had to use every remain of his firmness to stay calm while he placed your cloth piece in the hall.  
“You are unquestionably breath-taking tonight, dear” he felt dumb" I mean, you were before taking the coat -not that you had to-“ he was prattling as you approached him” I just really dress looks on you-“  
You stopped an inch in front of him, face to face. Placing your first finger and your thumb under his chin, holding it sweetly as you looked his green eyes. "I chose it because of the colour, you know?”  
You felt his smile when your lips crashed against his. Rafael’s hands found your waist.Your tongue slip between his lips and he gave you access pleasantly, enjoy how you set in motion with a hasten pace, exploring and playing inside his mouth.  
Not being able to resist, your hands climbed up his hair and your fingers started running across it.   
Barba took this as a signal he could go further too. A shiver shook your body when his large hands pressed your back for the first time. He ran them up and down, drawing soft caresses on your skin.  
A soft moan escaped from the back of your throat, parting your lips long enough to give Rafael time to decide your neck was in need of his warmth. Sweetness was quickly being replaced was an unstoppable passion. Something he hadn’t felt too long ago. Demanding more, he closed the worthless distance between you, pushing your body against his. You moaned moving your lips against his left ear, making him brought his head back and closed his eyes with pleasure like you had just told him the most desirable secret ever. You took advantage of this and quickly placed your lips on his jaw, going down his neck, alternating your tongue, your lips and sometimes even your teeth. You noticed his hands were hesitant going under your lower back -could he even more of a gentleman?in a moment like that?-, you could feel his grown arousal and you felt nothing but flattered about the fact of it. Not stopping your kisses road, your hands grabbed him, and you shamelessly rounded your glutes with them. Now he was sure about having your permission, he gradually cupped your clothed butt and appreciated the shape of it expanding his hands on it, covering almost all of it. You found yourself rounding your wrists around his dotted tie, wanting more and more.  
“Wait,” the word left your lips, but they kept working on his neck without stopping. He had heard you thought, at least that must be the reason why his cheek didn’t touch your anymore and his hands, although they stayed where you placed them, stop caressing you. You cursed yourself. His green glance found yours.“What?"His voice now sounded white and certain, making you felt sure about what were about to say.  
"Rafael. I’m asking you this because I really like you,"surprised of how sure your tone sounded, you kept on with your request, keeping for yourself the biggest reason why you were doing it "can we take things slow?”  
Your request was unexpected for Barba. Of course, he would accept it. The would be no doubt about it. But he supposed, like most people in their early 20’s -like he was at his own-, you were active on sex matters. But it happened, like in many other fields, you were one of kind; and that was something he really appreciated about you. “Yeah, whatever you want my dear, no problem with me” he felt something revolve inside him when a vast smile covered your face thanks to his little lie. It was, in fact, a problem with him. He really desired you, he never had desired someone like this in so long. It was already aching him.  
Rafael guide you into a small suite he called “the guest room”: it was, like the rest of the condo, perfectly decorated and it had a bathroom on its own. When you told him that spare room of his was bigger that your owns and you shared a bathroom in your apartment -that, by they way, wasn’t as cute as that one was- he blushed and quickly left for looking something more comfy for you to sleep in.  
He came back with several options for you: two of then were perfectly matched men PJ’s and the other one was an old Harvard jumpsuit. Leaving all of them on the top of the bureau, he walked towards you and softly pressed a kiss on your forehead. “I’m at the end of the hallway ok?” he stated"my house, your house. Fridge is empty, but check anyways" he started walking out the room “Rest” he ordered “and have nice dreams”  
Your eyebrow rose “I’ll have to dream about the man across the corridor then” Too much for him. Did you even know you were teasing? You had too. “ _Me matas_ ” (You are killing me). You watched him disappear as he closed the door.  
Without making any hesitations, you removed the dress of you and carelessly drop it on the top of the bed. The friction with the air made your nipples froze, and not liking the new temperature, you were fast grabbing the Harvard t-shirt and slipping into it. Kicking twice at the air your kitten heels were off and your stockings were the only thing that kept your feet from the wooden floor.   
There were a few things in your purse, the ones you knew you’ll need. The ones that could fit on that small rounded piece without exploding really. To find the one you were looking for you had to clear all its content out on the top of the mattress. A tiny one-dollar-pack of makeup cleansing tissues. You thank God you actually listened to Meg sometimes “never go out without them”.

——-  
At the end of the hallway, 40 minutes and a cold, long and shameful shower later, Rafael had his eyes locked at his ceiling. He felt abashed. He was a grown man. A respectful man. A man who always took control of situations. He was always in control of himself. Of his temper. Of his feelings. He wasn’t a fan of emotions, he had learnt to avoid them and place them aside when he needed to. Much more often as the years passed by.   
Not that night. Not when the water stream hit him or when he had to rest his hand on the wall while he calmed himself with the other. Not when we thought about the arch of your back, the sweetness of your top lip or the roundness of your butt.  
 _He had loose it._  
He nervously moved to the side, wondering if he could sleep that night when a knock predicted the opening of the master bedroom room. Well, maybe he had fallen asleep and he was dreaming.  
“Hey!” you buzzed"‘you in dreamland?“ for once in his life, Rafael thanked he was a short man. His old college t-shirt was only able to cover your upper body, revealing your dark plain panties and legs longer than any of his trousers.  
"Am I?” his answer was honest.  
“Rafael” you mumbled from the door"I keep my thoughts about what I said before, but,“ you had been thinking about going to his room for 10 minutes "do you think it’s okay if sleep here with you?”  
He saw you there, crossing your legs and biting your lip at his door. “(Y/N), you know there’s this thing, _horrible thing_ , called _teasing_?” he needled coming up his elbow.  
Your eyes widened “I don’t!-"you understood "Oh, Rafael, I’m sorry, it’s not my-”  
His hand grabbed the full of the duvet and rose it. “ _In”_ he ordered with a tilt of his head. Joyfully, you entered the cave that he had made and hugged his body with your arms and legs. Just like the koalas you had seen on Discovery Channel hanged on their trees. “Thanks, _Rafiiiiii_!” your voice had gone a few scales higher “May I call you Rafi?”.  
 _Rafi_ was then in a clasp made of long legs and tight arms, it wasn’t that he didn’t like it, but he appreciated it when you loose a bit and he made himself comfortable by your side, savouring the softness of the skin when his hands started sweetly running down your leg. “Not in public” he accepted.  
Rafael closed his eyes, deciding if there was a perfect time for falling in Morfeo’s arms, it was this. His hand rose to your lips cossetting them before his body finally started feeling all the tiredness.  
“Rafi” the softness of your voice was almost touchable.  
“Mmm”  
“You know before?, when we ran into my friend Adam,” You had to be kidding.Now?“When he asked about you, and I had to answer…"Rafael didn’t open his eyes, but his ears were very, very open.  
"Mmm”  
“I wasn’t sure about what to answer him"you confessed in the silence of the night. He was apparently calmed: one of his hands kept at the top of your upper leg and his breath was slow.  
"Why?”  
“Because I wanted to answer him"you recognised biting your down lip "and not exactly how  I did”  
Rafael reminded the moment down at the hall when the braggart was talking to you and you had said the words “special friend”. He opened his eyes.  
“What did you want to answer him?” he asked you using your words.  
“-that you were _my boyfriend_ ” mumbling timidly you watched a spark in his eyes. Surprisingly for you, he closed them again and kept his cool down.  
“ _ **Boyfriend**_ then” he established with a deep voice.


End file.
